Brothers In Arms
by nibblexmyxnaan
Summary: AU FIC: It's 1940 and Jackson has joined the British Army and has fallen for his Company leader. Story follows his life as a new army recruit. More coming soon, have had a nightmare of a fortnight...more up soon promise...chap 8 up x
1. Chapter 1

Brothers in Arms

Part One

A/N: AU fic. Hope you guys like. I will be continuing with 'Breathe Me' as well but inspiration struck so I just had to go with the flow.

Manchester, 1940

Hazel sighed and watched Jackson pull on his green jacket, his brown boots shining and green pants without a single crease. She sighed nervously and looked at him anxiously.

'Are you _sure_ that this is what you want to do?' She urged, her eyes shining with fear.

He nods and rolls his eyes at her incessant worrying.

'_Yes Mum, _now leave it. I need to do this. It's my duty, isn't it?' he says with a smile, trying to soothe her nerves a little.

Hazel shakes her head.

'No, it's not your duty Jackson! You're a young man with your whole life in front of you! Don't go doing this if its only to play the hero!' she pleads.

He frowns at her and closes the buttons of his jacket up.

'Mum, my country needs me. She needs young men. Please stop, I'm doing the right thing.' He says finally, firmly closing the subject.

Hazel sighs heavily and nods slowly.

'Fine. But you better write my boy and try, I mean _really try_, not to get yourself killed. You're all I have.'

'Love you too Mum.'

X0

Emmerdale

Sergeant Henshall marched across the village towards the bus stop where he would meet the new recruits from Manchester. He nodded at the very beautiful Katie as she passed.

'New recruits?' she asked with a pretty smile.

Henshall nodded and rolled his eyes.

'What else? I swear, if I have to deal with one more bawling teen who misses his mother I wont be held accountable for my actions.' He teased.

Katie laughed and pulled her jacket around her tighter.

'Well, just give Declan a call when you need them to be trained on the horses. I'd be more than happy to help.'

Henshall was about to thank her when he saw two of his Privates, staggering out of the local pub.

'OI! LAMB AND BARTON! GET OVER HERE AT ONCE!' He roared, spinning around and marching towards them.

The pair giggled tipsily and stumbled over as best they could. Henshall fought the urge to shoot the pair of them there and then.

'Explain yourselves.' Henshall snapped.

Pt. Lamb squeezed his eyes shut in an obvious attempt to stop his vision from spinning.

'Well…see…Sir, we…last night of freedom…last night was, wasn't it? Now we have to train the new…the new…boys? Right?' Ryan stuttered, his head pounding.

Henshall stared at them in disbelief.

'Are you two only leaving the pub _now_?' he demanded, his eyes wide.

Pt. Barton nodded.

'Sir, yes Sir.' He groaned.

Henshall didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He looked between the two for a long time before shaking his head.

'Go back to your quarters, get a couple of hours sleep and clean yourselves up. And don't breathe a word of this to Major Dingle, do we understand?' he snapped.

The pair nodded and started to hobble away. Henshall shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. How could he begrudge them a night to themselves? They were young men who were about to sacrifice themselves for a dying cause. He wasn't completely heartless.

XO

Aaron sighed and took of his hat, knocking on his uncle's office door tentatively. He gave his uniform a quick once over and decided he was clean enough.

'What?' grumbled the voice from behind the door.

Aaron rolled his eyes and pulled the door open, sticking his head in around it first.

'You got a minute?'

Cain looks up from his paperwork and nods irritably.

'Yes, but make it quick.'

Aaron nods gratefully and steps inside, closing the door behind him.

'I've finished makin' up the new beds but we're short three. Where will I put 'em?' he demands.

Cain growls something under his breath and glares at Aaron.

'Move 'em in with the Privates. There's a spare bed in your quarters and there's two in 2E. Move them there.' He ordered.

Aaron nodded in thanks.

'And next time use a bit of initiative, yeah?' Cain snapped.

X0

Jackson walked in with all the rest of the newbies. There was a skinhead standing in there sleeping quarters with a miserable look on his face.

'Right, there ain't enough beds here, so three of yez are coming with me.' He announced.

Jackson's felt his heart sink a little. He didn't want to be moved, he was only just getting to know his Company. He looked over at Gary, his newfound friend. Gary winced.

'It's going to be me. I know it is.' He groaned.

The skinhead stepped forward and pointed at Jackson, Gary and Seán.

'The three of you, don't unpack, ye're coming with me.' He ordered.

Jackson rolled his eyes and looked at Gary.

'You obviously jinxed it mate.' He half joked.

Gary nodded miserably.

'Wouldn't be the first time.'

XO

Aaron looked at the three soldiers who were following him. One was small and chunky with a weird moustache thing going on, another was tall and slim and blond and looked like a pain and the third was a well built, handsome man with friendly eyes. Aaron looked at his nametag and nodded.

'Right, you, Walsh, you're staying with Fox Company, the other two youse are staying with Hound Company. It's in quarter 2E. Think ye can find it?' he asked condescendingly.

Gary nodded cheerfully.

'Yeah, shouldn't be a problem, Sir.'

Aaron nodded, dismissing them. Jackson looked at Aaron nervously and offered him a small smile.

'Think they'll get lost?' Aaron asked, biting his lip, looking anxious.

Jackson chuckled and shook his head.

'No sir and if they do, it's not like they can go far before they realize they are.'

Aaron half smiled and looked Jackson up and down. He had a feeling he would like this one.

XO

Adam groaned and sat up in his bed, his head pounding.

'Fuck…' he whined, his vision spinning, his stomach churning.

A young man with brown eyes turned around, a look of concern in his eyes.

'Are you ok? Do you want me to get a medic? Are you injured?' he gushed, a panicked look on his face.

Adam looked at him in confusion.

'Who are you?' he demanded.

'Uh…Jackson Walsh…I'm new.' He said, blushing slightly.

Adam rolled his eyes and smirked.

'You ever seen a hangover newbie?'

Jackson blushed even deeper and nodded.

'Yes sir.'

'Then go and get me a coffee from the canteen, if you're so intent on saving me.'

Jackson nodded and marched out of the room swiftly. Adam smiled to himself. He loved the new kids. Ryan whined and opened his eyes slowly in the bed beside Adam.

'I feel like I've taken a number of bullets to the brain.'

'It's good training, eh?' Adam giggled.

Ryan half chuckled, half sobbed.

'I'm never drinking again.'

'Don't lie.'

Ryan shook his head and sat up slowly.

'Uh…do you think I made a fool of myself in front of Debbie?' he asked.

Adam nodded.

'Yup…and if I were you I'd be praying that she doesn't tell her Daddy that a bold soldier was trying to have his wicked way with her.'

Ryan paled and looked at Adam in fear.

'She wouldn't…would she?'

Adam shrugged and smiled brightly.

'For your sake, I hope not.'

XO

Aaron sighed and watched as the recruits ran around the pitch in their shorts and t-shirts. They were terribly unfit and he knew that Cain would expect him to whip them into shape. Jackson Walsh and Gary Thompson were the only two who were able to run the ten laps without collapsing into a heap on the ground.

He marched over to the heaving and gasping group and stared them down.

'That was awful. Ye don't look like fit young men; ye look like overweight, middle-aged women. Now look, I aren't gonna put up with second best. Easy Company will be the best Company in this whole camp and if you don't think you're up for it then leave now, cause I don't listen to excuses, d'ya get me lads?'

All the red faced men nodded miserably, wiping the sweat from their foreheads.

Aaron turned to Walsh and Thompson.

'That was good. Hit the showers.'

Aaron watched as Jackson jogged away and he couldn't help but notice how…nice…Jackson's arse was.

XO

Gary sighed and continued shaving his face, an unhappy look on his face.

'We've been here a week and they still haven't shown us how to use guns. We could be called in to battle at any moment with only our cocks in our hands.' He grumbled.

Jackson laughed and stuck his head under the shower to rinse out the shampoo.

'We'll be fine. It cant be that hard to use a gun anyway.' He decided.

Gary rolled his eyes and put down his razor.

'How's it going in Fox Company? Is Aaron as much as a tyrant in there as he is with us?' he demanded.

Jackson shook his head and chuckled.

'Nope, he's the youngest so they all take the piss. They're nice enough, you know. Plenty of banter in there though, my skin had definitely thickened up a little.' He smiled.

Gary looked at Jackson enviously.

'Hound Company are all dry arses. SSgt. Henshall is in charge. A right knob so he is.' He moaned.

Jackson shrugged sympathetically and patted Gary on the back.

'When we get to France we'll probably be reunited with Easy Company properly. Just keep your head up.'

XO

Jackson walked into Fox Company quarters, whistling quietly to himself. He plopped down on his bed not noticing that Aaron was changing at the bottom of the room.

Jackson lay down on his bed and then sat up quickly.

'Whoops! Sorry sir!' he called, hopping off his bed.

Aaron spun around and shook his head.

'Walsh, it's fine. Nothing you haven't seen before I'm sure.'

Jackson frowned, not quite sure what Aaron meant.

'Okay.' He said slowly, falling back onto his bed.

Aaron pulled on his white boxers and made his way over to his own bed.

'Why aren't you in the canteen?' he asked.

Jackson shrugged.

'I could ask you the same question.'

Aaron threw him a sharp look.

'Except you wont because I'm your superior.'

'Mmm.'

Aaron stepped into his starched trousers and pulled them up, watching Jackson curiously.

'Where you from?'

'Manchester.'

'Family.'

'Mum.'

'That it?'

Jackson nodded.

'Yup. Dad died in mining accident a couple of years back. What about you?'

Aaron shrugged.

'Don't have a mum or a dad. Just me uncle…and Paddy.'

'Who's Paddy?'

Aaron half smiled.

'The medic here on camp.'

Jackson nodded again.

'Oh…you really only eighteen?'

Aaron nodded and started to do up his shirt.

'Yeah, you got a problem with that?' he asked defensively.

Jackson shook his head and before he knew where he was, he was helping Aaron button up his shirt. Aaron frowned and looked at Jackson in confusion.

'What are you doing?' Aaron had meant for it to sound fierce but it sounded more like a whisper.

Jackson looked up at him and shrugged.

'Not sure.' He admitted softly.

Aaron nodded and took a step closer so that their crotches were touching. He looked at Jackson inquisitively, wondering if this was how people did these sort of things.

Jackson raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the sound, his face calm and blank but his heart was beating hard against his ribcage.

Aaron looked up at him and their eyes locked for a second and their lips followed quickly. Jackson wrapped his arms around Aaron and Aaron leaned in closer.

Neither of them expected this to happen but neither of them wanted to stop.

XO

_**Mum, **_

_**Not much to say really. **_

_**Training hard and making new friends. **_

_**Everyone is 'super nice' just as you had told me they would be. My company leader is Aaron Livesy and he's fantastic. He pushes us hard, he wants us to be the best because he is the best and he never settles for anything less. He's a great guy and definitely one of the lads.**_

_**Miss you lots,**_

_**Love**_

_**Jackson x**_

A/N: What do we think? Do we want more? More? MORE?


	2. Chapter 2

Brothers in Arms

Part Two

Aaron stared at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep, feeling as if he had just drank cup after cup of coffee. He was buzzing but miserable. He was full of energy but _exhausted._ He sighed loudly and chanced a look over at Jackson's bed and saw that the twenty one year old was sound asleep, his mouth slightly open, snoring softly. Aaron envied him. He couldn't sleep, not after what they had done earlier that day. The kiss had been strange but good. Aaron had never had any feelings for anyone, male or female but Jackson had stirred something deep inside him, something he was still trying to decipher now, five hours later in the middle of the night.

'Aaron? You awake?'

Aaron sat up slowly and could just make out Adam's silhouette in the dark.

'What do you want?' Aaron snapped, secretly relieved that Adam would keep him company for the time being.

'Who's on Mess duty tomorrow?' Adam asked.

Aaron rolled his eyes. He'd been hoping that Adam would have some genuine worries that they could discuss together.

'Ryan and someone from Storm's Company. Why?'

'I am bloody starved. I was hoping you would sneak in and get me something to eat?' he asked hopefully.

Aaron shook his head and lay back down.

'Go to sleep.'

'But mate, I'd be forever grateful…' Adam pleads.

'Do one Barton.'

XO

Jackson avoided eye contact with Aaron the following day. He marched out of the sleeping quarters and made his way over to Hound Company, desperately seeking out Gary. He found him sitting down in the warm sunshine, chatting away effortlessly to XO Macey.

'Hey Jackson! Guess what? We're learning how to ride horses tomorrow!' Gary called out happily.

Jackson smiled and saluted Declan before settling himself down beside him.

'Smashing. I love horses.'

Declan nodded and bid farewell, leaving the two of them alone.

'I hear we're jogging to Hotten and back today.' Gary said miserably.

Jackson nodded.

'Yup. Aaron's on the war path.'

Gary rolled his eyes.

'Any idea why?' he probed.

Jackson shrugged and shook his head.

'Bad nights sleep is my guess.' He lied smoothly, knowing full well that it had to do with what had happened between them yesterday.

Gary frowned and looked at Jackson curiously.

'You okay? You look a little worried mate.'

Jackson forced a smile and nodded.

'Just wondering how fast we'll be jogging today, that's all.'

XO

It wasn't jogging; it was sprinting.

Aaron sprinted around the group, shouting at them, telling them to move, pushing some of the lazier ones who were slowing down.

'If one of us falls, we all fall. Never leave your men fall behind, alright?' he roared breathlessly, giving McGeever a shove forwards.

He clutched at Aaron helplessly, his face beetroot red.

'I…can't…' he gasped, his entire body heaving.

'YOU CAN!' Aaron yelled, dragging him forwards a few feet.

Gary sprinted over to McGeever's side and linked arms with him.

'C'mon mate, together, yeah?' he mumbled, trying to focus on getting to Hotten and back.

Jackson shuffled over and gently shouldered Aaron out of the way so that he could take McGeever's other side.

'See? TEAMWORK!' Aaron shouted, before jogging on to motivate some other members of the company that were slowing down.

'This…is…bloody…murder…' Gary puffed, shaking his head, feeling slightly dizzy.

'…Can't…breathe…' Jackson huffed, rolling his eyes.

Gary laughed and let go of McGeever for a second to wipe his face. Johnny fell sideways onto Jackson, causing the pair of them keel over, there was the sickening sound of something snapping and a painful yowling.

The entire Company came to a halt and Aaron pelted towards the fallen men, his eyes on Jackson's face.

'GET MCGEEVER UP!' He snapped, furious that none of them were moving.

As quick as lightening two of his men came over and picked up McGeever, checking him for wounds. But it was Jackson that was injured, not Johnny.

Aaron felt his stomach jolt a little at the sight of the quickly swelling ankle. It looked painful.

'Right, Walsh, sit up and steady your breathing.' He demanded, pulling off his shirt and lifting Jackson's ankle so that he could rest it on the bundle of clothing.

Jackson did as he was told, his breathing quick and shallow.

'Right men, all of yez are to sprint back to base. Then Gary and Rob, you two are to find Dr. Kirk and send him out on the jeep, does everyone understand?'

They all nodded and murmured 'Sir Yes Sir.'

Aaron nodded, satisfied.

'Right. Go.'

XO

Aaron sighed and looked down at his watch. Forty-five minutes of silence.

Forty-five minutes of _Hell_.

Jackson was staring off into a space, an exhausted look on his face. Aaron calculated that they would be here for at least another half hour. The pain seemed to be easing a little and a little more colour had returned to Jackson's face.

'You okay?' Aaron croaked, clearing his throat from lack of use.

Jackson nodded and offered Aaron a strained smile.

'Mmm…I suppose if I'm going to be a soldier, I'll have to get used to this.'

Aaron chuckled wryly.

'That you will.'

'You ever been injured?' he asked curiously.

Aaron bit his lip and looked at Jackson uncomfortably.

'I've never actually been…you know…in the thick of it, to be honest.' He admitted, a blush creeping across his face.

Jackson's eyes widened in amazement.

'Really? But you sound so…experienced…' he said in awe.

Aaron shrugged and wondered why he had told Jackson this. He would undoubtedly lose respect from the rest of the Company now.

'Really. I've just been training new recruits for the last eighteen months.' He said softly.

Jackson frowned and gave Aaron a small smile.

'I suppose that's nice in a way, not having to go to war.'

Aaron shrugged again.

'Still…I'd like to do it…so I'd stop feeling like a hypocrite, you know?' he mumbled.

Jackson smiled in a knowing way and nodded.

'But you're great at what you do. You really are.'

Aaron looked up and his eyes locked with Jackson's for a brief moment, bright blue meeting with intense brown.

'I want to kiss you again.' Jackson admitted, a small blush creeping across his face.

Aaron blushed as well and looked away, shaking his head.

'That was a mistake. I'm not…queer. And neither are you, if you know what's good for you mate.' He warned.

Jackson wanted to argue, he wanted to tell Aaron to stop lying but instead he nodded.

'Yeah…okay.'

XO

Paddy wrapped a cold, wet cloth around Jackson's ankle and smiled kindly.

'It's just a nasty sprain. You should be fully fit again in a few days.' He said warmly.

Jackson nodded and sat up in his bed, placing his ankle on a pillow.

'Thanks, mate.' He said happily, delighted that he would have a few days off.

'Oh no, you're going to miss the riding lessons.' Ryan said loudly, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Adam stamped his foot and shook his head.

'Why? Why is life so cruel!' he exclaimed, looking from Jackson to Aaron.

Aaron rolled his eyes and smirked.

'It's alright, I'm sure Declan wont mind giving you a one on one session.'

Ryan snorted.

'PFF! If only it _was_ Declan. He'll probably end up Huffy Henshall.' He chuckled.

Jackson winced.

'Oh please, not _Nick!_' he whined.

Adam laughed and clapped his hands together gleefully.

'Oh but think of all the 'fun' you two will have!' he mocked.

Aaron laughed and elbowed Adam.

'Alright, enough of that lads. He could be hiding around a corner listening to us.'

Ryan narrowed his eyes and looked at Paddy teasingly.

'Or maybe one of us is a snitch…' he stage whispered.

All the men laughed, including Paddy.

Jackson smiled happily, his eyes meeting Aaron's sparkling ones.

He wanted him. He knew it.

XO

Aaron marched into the canteen and made his way over to his uncle's table. He was surrounded by important looking people, including the very smug looking Corporal Wylde.

'Oh hello there Livesy! Just the man I was looking for!' Nathan said loudly, a wide smile on his face.

Aaron frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

'Sir?' he muttered, not looking Nathan in the eye.

'I heard there was an accident yesterday on one of your training outings?' he inquired.

Aaron nodded.

'The report's written up. Sir.' He growled.

Nathan nodded.

'Mmm, yes I know, Mjr. Dingle just gave it to me there, but see I was wondering who's permission did you seek to take the men to Hotten?' he asked.

Aaron looked confused.

'No ones.'

Nathan slammed the table with his fist, a victorious grin on his face.

'SEE! That is _exactly_ what I'm talking about Dingle! You need to run a tighter ship! Livesy, if something had happened to you and your men no one would have known where you were! Do you see what the problem is?' he urged.

Aaron wanted to say no but Cain was staring at him, a threatening look in his eye.

'Um. Yes.'

Nathan nodded, satisfied.

'Good. Dismissed.'

Aaron bit down on his tongue and turned his attention to Cain.

'Permission to speak.' Cain drawled lazily, enjoying the look of indignation on Aaron's face.

'I just wanted to ask sir if I could take Pt. Walsh's dinner into the sleeping quarters. He can't walk yet, not for another day and Dr. Kirk is on leave tonight.' He explained.

Cain nodded.

'Fine, but your responsible for the mess. Will he be alright for the march tomorrow?'

Aaron shrugged.

'Not sure sir.'

Cain nodded. Nathan smiled.

'Like I said. _Dismissed._'

XO

Jackson smiled as Aaron entered Fox Company quarters laden down with a tray of mashed potato, chicken, gravy, carrots, Brussels sprouts and milk.

'There is no way that everyone in the canteen is getting that dinner.' Jackson chuckled.

Aaron shrugged and offered Jackson a small smile.

'You're sick so…'

Jackson raised an eyebrow.

'I'm not exactly _sick_ Aaron…It's only a sprained ankle, and besides I can walk on it now and all.'

Aaron shrugged again and placed the tray down in front of Jackson.

'Thanks.' Jackson said warmly, tucking in eagerly.

Aaron nodded and watched as Jackson devoured his meal, a delighted glint in his eyes. Jackson looked up from his dinner and blushed slightly.

'Stop watching me eat, you're making me uncomfortable.' He laughed.

Aaron averted his gaze obediently and stared at his hands instead.

'Jackson…' he mumbled, afraid to look up.

Jackson looked at him curiously.

'Yeah?'

Aaron took a deep breath and looked up at Jackson, a vulnerable look in his eyes.

'Do you still want to kiss me?'

XO

Aaron laid his slick forehead against Jackson's damp chest and sighed heavily.

'Shouldn't have done that…' he grumbles, his stomach turning with guilt and shame.

Jackson draped an arm across his strong shoulders and placed a kiss on the crown of his head.

'No…but it's done now.' He said gently.

Aaron groaned and rolled off of Jackson, picking up his boxers and starched trousers.

'You can't tell anyone.' Aaron growled, shooting Jackson a glare.

Jackson frowned and nodded.

'Why would I?' he argued.

Aaron shrugged and started to button up his shirt.

'Just keep your mouth shut, or I'll shut if for you, d'ya get me?' he threatened.

Jackson burst out laughing, a disbelieving laugh. Not five minutes ago Aaron was naked and grinding against Jackson, all reservations and inhibitions gone and now he was getting defensive and building some sort of impenetrable fort around him and his emotions.

'Aaron-'

'Sir.' Aaron corrected, not looking Jackson in the eye.

Jackson's eyes widened slightly but soon narrowed.

'_Sir_, it won't happen again.'

Aaron nodded and put on his cap, making sure his uniform was neat and tidy before grabbing Jackson's tray and making his way to the door. Jackson glared after him, seething with fury, unaware of the tears that were filling the teens eyes.

XO

_**Mum,**_

_**I know you're going to smile triumphantly when I tell you this, but I really, really, hate it here. All my fellow soldiers are lazy and unfit and the standard here is so low that even you could apply and get accepted. Britain is desperate for able-bodied men but now it seems as if 'able bodied' is an optional extra.**_

_**Remember Aaron Livesy? Well, it seems that first impressions can be deceiving. He's a class A knob Mum. He's horrible. He's stupid and inexperienced and way too young to be training men for war. He's clueless and I wish he'd just crawl into a foxhole and die.**_

_**Gary Thompson is the only person I trust around here which is crazy seeing as I soon have to go into battle with this group of incompetent bastards. I want to come home, I want to give up.**_

_**Missing you so much,**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Jackson**_

XO

**Jackson,**

**Sorry abowt the udder day.**

**What happind will happin again, if you want.**

**I care abowt you.**

**A**

XO

A/N: WELL? Terrible or brilliant? Do we want more? x


	3. Chapter 3

Brothers In Arms

Part Three

Jackson lined up with all the other men in Easy Company. Gary was stood to his right and sighed heavily.

'I hate when they pull surprise inspections of uniform. I mean, in all honesty now mate, when we're crawling around in shit and shooting at the fuckin' Nazi's, they're not going to make sure we're clean and tidy, are they?' he mumbled.

Jackson shrugged.

'I suppose it's just more discipline isn't it? That's what the army is all about.'

Gary grimaced.

'God…you'll be promoted to Private soon enough, you loyal bastard.'

Jackson laughed but the smile was soon wiped from his face when he saw Aaron and Henshall march towards them in full uniform. Jackson hated it but he couldn't help but admire how Aaron's uniform fit him. The jacket and trousers were tailored to caress his perfect body and show off his taut muscles. The cap with the front turned slightly to the left gave him a somewhat cheeky appearance. He was gorgeous.

'ATTENTION!' Aaron roared and all the men sprung to life, standing up straight, arms by their sides and ankles together.

Henshall nodded, clearly impressed.

'Easy Company is without a doubt, a well-run group of young men. Ye have shown us over the past month, on numerous occasions, that ye work well as a team and that ye have bonded as brothers. That is without a doubt down to this man on my left, the newly appointed _Captain_ Livesy.'

Jackson's eyes swivelled to the shoulder of Aaron's uniform and sure enough, there was another stripe sewn on. He caught Aaron's eye and gave him the ghost of a nod, silently congratulating him.

Henshall continued him.

'So, in order to celebrate your Captains promotion and congratulate you all on a wonderful first month here in Emmerdale, ye are on leave tonight. Commencing normal duties tomorrow midday.'

The men all fought to keep their expressions blank. Aaron chuckled.

'At ease lads.'

A sigh of relief chorused throughout the two lines of men, smiles gracing everyone's faces. Henshall even smiled himself.

'Enjoy yourselves. We're moving up North Monday morning.'

XO

Adam sighed and watched as Jackson changed into a less formal uniform.

'I want to go on leave…' he groaned.

Ryan nodded in agreement, a miserable look on his face.

'Christ so do I…I can't remember the last time I had a good auld shag.' He said wistfully.

Jackson chuckled and buttoned up his shirt.

'To be honest I just want a nice cold pint and some fish and chips.' He admitted.

Adam groaned even louder.

'They shouldn't give people like _you _leave. If it were me, I'd be spotting up the talent and trying to get them out of their knickers!'

Ryan nodded again, glaring at Aaron.

'It's not fair, didn't you get leave like a five weeks ago?'

Aaron straightened up and shook his head bemusedly.

'That was sick leave, you pillock. I spent like five days in hospital.'

Adam snorted derisively.

'Yeah, bedding half of the hospitals nurses no doubt! He's a ladies man Jackson, I wouldn't go drinking with him if I were you mate, chances are you won't get a look in!' Adam warned.

Aaron and Jackson both blushed slightly, frowning.

Jackson shook his head.

'Don't worry. I'm heading off with Gary anyway.' He said a little too defensively.

Aaron rolled his eyes and pulled on his jacket.

'Whatever. See you guys tomorrow, I'm going to go see if that Victoria Sugdens is still in town!'

XO

Jackson wandered around Emmerdale aimlessly. It was nearing midnight and Gary had very apologetically ditched him for the beautiful barmaid Alicia.

He liked the village. All of the locals with whom he had drunk with this evening were friendly and chatty and very welcoming. He had admired the enchanting Maisie Wylde, sharing a few drinks with her. He soon decided however that he just wasn't interested. Aaron had awoken something in him. Something he had never questioned before but now it was all he could think about.

He sighed and sat by the bus stop that he had arrived at nearly a month ago. He fumbled around in his jacket pocket until he found the letter Aaron had written him.

**Jackson,**

**Sorry abowt the udder day.**

**What happind will happin again, if you want.**

**I care abowt you.**

**A**

He smiled at Aaron's spelling and sighed miserably to himself. Why Aaron was all he thought about he'd never know. Why he couldn't get him out of his head he'll never understand.

XO

Aaron shoved his hands in his pocket and placed a chaste kiss on Rhona's cheek.

'Paddy sends his love.' He mumbled before stepping out into the dark night.

Rhona smiled fondly and waved at Aaron.

'Okay, thanks for visiting Aaron, it really made my day.'

Aaron gave her a small smile and turned around, making his way back down through the village. He looked over at the Wool Pack longingly and debated on whether or not to head in when he saw Jackson sitting by the bus stop.

'Trying to escape, are ya?' he called, walking over to be by his side.

Jackson chuckled and shoved something back into his pocket.

'You caught me.' He joked.

Aaron gave him a warm smile and sat down beside him on the wooden bench.

'It's cold out here. The Woolie not good enough for you?' he teased, bumping shoulders with Jackson.

'You don't have to sit with me if you don't want…_Captain_.' Jackson had meant for it to sound light and breezy but his voice had a much more sinister tone to it.

Aaron bit his lip and looked at Jackson anxiously.

'Did you get me letter?'

Jackson nodded, not wanting to give anything away.

'Your spelling is awful.' He chuckled.

Aaron blushed and frowned.

'It ain't that bad.' He argued.

Jackson raised an eyebrow and looked at Aaron out of the corner of his eye.

'You're joking, right?' he mocked.

Aaron cursed under his breath and hopped up from the bench.

'Fuck you, yeah? I don't have to sit here and listen to your crap. I care about ya, all right? But if the feeling ain't mutual just say so!' he snapped, anger contorting his handsome face.

Jackson nodded, sufficiently chided.

'Ok.'

Aaron sighed loudly.

'Ok what, you div?' he snapped.

Jackson blushed and half smiled.

'It's mutual, mate.' He mumbled.

Aaron fell silent for a moment and Jackson looked up to see that he was blushing as well, a small smile on his face.

'Come with me.' He ordered, his blue eyes clouding over with lust.

XO

Jackson followed Aaron down through the village, curious as to where they were going and what they would be doing. Aaron took some keys out of his jacket pocket and led Jackson to a large house covered in ivy. It was beautiful.

'It was my mums.' Aaron explained, leading him up the garden path towards the front door.

'I come here when I need to think.'

Jackson nodded and followed him inside the house, taking in the tasteful décor and the roaring fire. Aaron grinned.

'I came here earlier and sorted things out.'

'Counting your eggs before they hatched, did you?' Jackson teased warmly.

Aaron blushed a little and nodded with a laugh.

'I guess I did, yeah.'

Aaron made his way into the kitchen where there was cheese and bread on the table and soup on the stove.

'I know it's not fish and chips but-'

'It's perfect. I'm starved!'

Aaron nodded and poured the soup into two bowls, smiling shyly at Jackson.

'Made it meself.'

Jackson snorted.

'Mmm, and Hitler's really a democrat!'

XO

Aaron awoke in a tangle of limbs, his legs wrapped around Jackson's torso. He sighed contentedly and carefully unwound himself from the older man. He looked at Jackson's body and admired it, loving the softness of his skin and the tautness of his muscles.

He rolled out of the bed and pulled on his uniform that had been thrown around the room in a fit of passion last night. He grimaced at the creases in his trousers but decided that he'd be back on camp and changed before he was due to attend his meeting with Wylde and Henshall.

'What time is it?' came the low groan from Jackson, disturbing Aaron from his thoughts.

Aaron checked his watch and smiled.

'Only half nine, we still have time to grab breakfast in the café if you like?'

Jackson rolled over, his eyes still half closed.

'Yeah…ugh…suppose…'

Aaron frowned.

'Don't sound too enthusiastic mate!' he snapped.

Jackson smirked, his eyes still closed.

'You couldn't possibly be able to fault my enthusiasm. I was very eager last night.'

Aaron blushed and shook his head, pulling on his cap.

'Shut up.'

XO

Adam looked up as Aaron and Jackson walked into Fox Company quarters, smiles spread wide across their faces.

'I don't even want to know how many women ye bedded. Just answer this; is Scarlett King one of them?'

Jackson paused and pretended to think.

'Oh…um…Oh wait! What does she look like again?' he asked.

Adam leaned forward, an anxious expression on his face.

'Black hair, tanned, beautiful!' he answered quickly.

Jackson's eyes lit up.

'Oh yeah! Well…I think we only kissed…not sure, it's all a bit of a blur now to be honest…'

Adam's face fell. Aaron laughed and clipped him around the back of the head.

'He's joking you div! He doesn't even know her! We didn't bed anyone.'

Ryan smirked.

'It was a waste of time sending you two on leave then.'

Jackson winked at Ryan and shook his head.

'Oh now, I wouldn't go that far, mate. We _did_ have a good time, didn't we Aaron?'

Aaron blushed slightly and nodded.

'Yeah…we did.'

XO

Nathan looked up at Aaron as he entered the room, a big, false smile plastered in place.

'Captain Livesy! Come in, come in!' he chuckled, pointing at the chair in front of them.

Aaron saluted Henshall and Nathan and sat down in the chair, trying not to feel nervous.

Henshall smiled at Aaron.

'It's come to our attention Captain that Dr. Kirk has been reading over your paperwork before you hand it in to Major Dingle.' He announced.

Aaron blushed a little and nodded, trying to remain calm.

'Yes sir.'

Nathan smirked.

'Is there any particular reason that Dr. Kirk, who is only a field doctor, would be reading _classified_ documents?' he demanded.

Aaron shook his head.

'Not really sir.'

Henshall frowned.

'Then why do you show it to him?' he urged.

Aaron racked his brains, trying very quickly to think of a reason.

'Am…I get him check over the medical conditions sir.'

Nathan laughed unpleasantly and shakes his head.

'You do realize Captain that after Major Dingle has signed your paperwork, our top doctor reads it and _then_ we get it and then it gets sent on to headquarters. If there was a mistake it would be corrected along the way, I assure you.'

Aaron nods, feeling very stupid.

'Yes sir. My apologies sir.'

Henshall nodded.

'It's fine Captain. Dismissed.'

'Wait Livesy!' Nathan interjected, a very unkind sneer on his face. 'It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you may have trouble spelling, would it?'

Aaron flushed brick red and shook his head quickly.

'No sir. I've been educated like everyone else sir.'

Nathan nods.

'Good, because God knows, there is no such thing as an illiterate Captain. Dismissed.'

XO

Jackson walked into Fox Company Quarters after an intense work out with Henshall. He sighed and plonked himself down on the bed, his eyes falling on Aaron's empty bed. His watch and everything were gone. He sat up and looked around in shock.

'Where's Aaron?' he demanded, looking around at Adam and Ryan.

The pair of them shrugged and looked disinterested.

Jackson's eyes then fell on the neatly folded note by his diary. He relaxed a little and tucked it in his pocket, waiting for later to read it.

XO

_**Mumsie-dearest,**_

_**How are you? You're last letter was much shorter than normal. Usually you have to cut down an ENTIRE tree for my thirteen and a half paged letters.**_

_**Things have improved over the past week and a bit. I feel closer to most of my men and Gary is being a total gent. He listens to my moaning and I listen to his whining. It all works out just peachy!**_

_**Aaron Livesy got promoted to Captain, something that he totally deserved. I realize I said some seriously harsh things about him the last time I wrote and I'd just like to clarify that I was highly emotional at the time and that I didn't mean any of it. He's a great leader and amazingly enough we have become good friends. I didn't think I'd come here and make a friend like him, but I have! I suppose what they said on that poster is true; the army really does broaden your horizons!**_

_**Looking forward to hearing back from you (What a lie, eh?)**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jackson x**_

XO

**J,**

**Duno if you notisd or not but I'm gone up to Edinburah. There's a camp up there and that's wear we will be moving to on Monday. Ill try and get us the nisist qwurtars up here. Make sure that Adam and Ryan are in full uniform, yeah? I met one of the Majors up here and he makes Cain luk like a pussy cat.**

**Miss you**

**A**

XO

So, hope this isn't too slowly paced for you guys! Action happening soon! Love to everyone who reviews and thank you so much for reading! Do we still want more, yeah?

Nibblexmyxnaan

X x x x x x x X


	4. Chapter 4

Brothers in Arms

Part Four

Jackson and all the rest of Easy Company marched from the bus to the assembly area with their eyes as wide as saucers, taking in all the new details of the new camp.

They stopped in their assigned line. Jackson watched as Aaron strode over, his chest stuck out proudly and shoulders straight. He smiled to himself. He never thought he'd say it, but he was happy to see him.

'AT EASE LADS!' Aaron shouted.

All of Easy Company, spread their legs and put their hands behind their backs. Aaron nodded at them and stepped to the side so that they could all see him.

'Right, Easy Company, you lads are in building 4B as your sleeping quarters. Go in there and settle down and I'll meet you back here in half an hour.

Gary raised his hand.

'Permission to speak sir.'

Aaron nodded.

'Granted.'

Gary cleared his throat a little theatrically.

'Are all of Easy Company together? Or are some of us sleeping with different Company's as previous sir?'

Jackson's ears pricked up with interest. Aaron avoided his hopeful gaze and shook his head.

'No soldier, all of Easy Company are together this time. DISMISSED.'

XO

Jackson sat down on his bed, watching Gary settle in beside him.

'Oh, I am just delighted that we're all together. Even though, I have a funny feeling that I'll miss Henshall's bedtime war stories. They'd keep you up all night so they would but at least that means you were wide awake if that queer Gosling tried to pull any shit, d'ya get me?'

Jackson nodded.

'Is Gosling actually…queer?'

Gary laughed and shook his head.

'Not as such, no, but I wish we had some proof so that we could Court Martial that little poof!' he chuckled.

Jackson felt a shiver go down his spine. He didn't like this conversation.

'Mmm…' he mumbled.

'I mean, what goes through a man's head when he decides that he wants another man's periwinkle shoved up the auld dirt track, d'yano?' he spat in disgust.

Jackson's eyes widen for a split second, amazed that the man that he had thought he trusted could harbour such feelings of resentment.

'Yeah. Sick.' He muttered, wishing so very much that he was still sharing sleeping quarters with Aaron, Adam and Ryan.

XO

'There's a rumour going around that Gosling is…well, _queer_. Adam announced conversationally, his eyes sparkling with interest.

Aaron frowned and looked up from his paperwork.

'Joe Gosling? In Hound Company 2E?' he demanded.

Adam took a bite from his apple and nodded.

'Yup. The men found 'weird' pictures under his mattress.'

Aaron frowned even deeper and shook his head.

'Why would he be so _stupid_?' he asked no one in particular.

Adam shrugged and smiled at Aaron.

'To be honest it doesn't make me like him any less. He's a good soldier and a good laugh once he's had a couple of pints. I don't know why the lads are so revolted.'

Aaron looked at his best friend in amazement.

'Really?'

Adam nodded.

'Yeah…just don't tell me dad I said that! If anyone asks I think they should be burned at the stake!'

XO

Cain looked at Nathan in shock.

'I don't know where you're going with this Wylde but-'

Nathan chuckled and cut across him.

'Major, listen, it's quite obvious that Mr. Livesy may be illiterate and I think it's best that we nip this in the bud.' He said smugly.

Cain barked a laugh and stood up from his chair.

'My nephew went to school. He got into a training Academy and he knows how to read and spell. You have no evidence otherwise so why don't you just the Hell up and have a bit of respect for him and his capabilities!' He snapped.

Nathan's eyes darkened and he glared at Cain.

'He couldn't have gone to a training Academy considering he has only just turned eighteen, Dingle.'

Cain's eyes flashed dangerously and leans a little closer to Nathan.

'Allright, listen here bright spark; Aaron was a fucking child prodigy okay? And if you dare go above me on this, I swear to God, you will rue the day you crossed me. Are we clear?'

Nathan smirked and sat back in his chair.

'I'm afraid not. Dismissed Major.'

XO

Jackson slowly made his way over to Fox Company quarters. He knocked on the door, his heart beating much too fast.

Would Aaron still want him? Would he get in trouble for being in someone else's quarters?

Ryan pulled open the door; his shirt wide open and Jackson couldn't help but admire his chiselled chest.

'Heya Jackson!' he exclaimed cheerfully, taking a step back so that Jackson could slip in.

'Hey Ryan. Aaron about?' he asked, settling himself down on the end of one of the beds.

Ryan nodded.

'Yup, he's just in the showers. We've got a meeting in the Marquee in fifteen. Tell him to hurry up, yeah?' he called, as he pulled his cap on, marching out the door and closing it behind him.

Jackson rose from the bed and cautiously made his way to the end of the room and turned left for the showers that were at the end of ever quarter. He stepped inside the steamy alcove and smiled at Aaron who was lathering himself up and humming some kind of tune.

'Boo.' Jackson said teasingly, enjoying Aaron's nervous jump.

He blushed slightly and frowned at Jackson.

'What are you doing here?' he demanded.

Jackson shrugged and starts to unbutton his shirt.

'Thought I might visit you.'

XO

Ryan looked at his watch and shared a nervous glance with Adam.

'Where the Hell is he? If he's late Cain will do his nut!'

Adam shrugged and watched the back of Joe Gosling's head.

'What do you think makes a fella queer?' he asked curiously.

Ryan frowned and looked at his friend in confusion.

'Why? You don't think you are, do ya?'

Adam shook his head.

'No…no…I just…what makes a person decide, you know?'

Ryan shivered.

'Don't care. It's just _wrong_ isn't it?'

XO

Aaron leaned his forehead against Jackson's, gasping loudly as Jackson's large, warm hand worked its way up and down his hot, slick shaft.

'_Oh God!_' he groaned, his eyes fluttering shut.

Jackson smiled and brushed his lips against Aaron's, rubbing his thumb across the leaking head.

'I can't…much more…' he whined, wrapping his arms around Jackson's shoulders to help him maintain his balance.

Jackson smiled even wider; ignoring his own aching cock as he picked up the speed, loving the way Aaron bit his lip in anticipation.

'_**Jackson!**_' he shouted, spilling his hot load all over Jackson's hand.

Aaron's body went limp and boneless as he fell against Jackson, his chest heaving.

Jackson kissed his forehead, a contented smile on his face.

'I really like you Aaron.'

XO

Cain marched over to where Ryan and Adam were sat, his face like thunder.

'Where is he?' he hissed.

'Who? Adam asked innocently.

Cain glared at him.

'That idiot who calls himself my nephew.'

Ryan shrugs his shoulders.

'Last I saw of him, he was in the shower.'

Cain frowned deeply and sighed angrily.

'I'll _fucking_ kill him.'

XO

Aaron kissed Jackson deeply, pressing his newly cleaned body as close against his as he could possibly manage.

Jackson broke the kiss and smiled down at Aaron.

'Cain is going to flip.' He stated calmly.

Aaron nodded and laughed.

'Yeah he will…but don't worry, I can handle him.' He said confidently.

'CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!'

Aaron pushed Jackson away and ran out of the shower room, buttoning up his shirt quickly.

'What is it lads?' he demanded, taking in the four men's panicked expressions and shaking exteriors.

'It's Gosling sir! He's gone and hanged himself!'

XO

Aaron, Henshall, Cain, Nathan and Declan all stood around Gosling's bed as Paddy searched for a pulse, a pulse they knew he wouldn't find.

'No. He's dead.' Paddy said softly, his eyes full of sadness.

Aaron ducked his head and tried to hide the tears. He _knew_ why this had happened.

Declan ran a hand through his hair and shook his head dejectedly.

'Poor lad had his whole life in front of him.' He said brokenly.

Aaron nodded.

'He was a great soldier.'

Cain sighed and looked around at the men, his eyes scrutinizing their facial expressions.

'Am I the only one that's going to address the elephant in the room?' he demanded.

Paddy frowned.

'And what's that?'

Cain laughed and shook his head.

'He was a poof. It's probably best that this has happened. The men would have refused to gone into combat with him.'

Nathan nodded in agreement.

'You're probably right.'

'For once.' Henshall added.

Aaron looked at them, fury blazing in his eyes.

'For the best? You're the sicko Cain! Not him! He was still a _person_ and he was a superb soldier! What do we tell his mother? He has a family Cain! Imagine how you'd feel if you found out that-'

Cain's eyes flashed with interest.

'If that had been you? I'd be proud. If I found out you were queer and that you'd decided that the best thing for everyone was that you were dead, I'd be proud.'

Paddy gasped in horror and Aaron fought back his tears.

'Permission to be dismissed.' He croaked.

Nathan for once took pity on Aaron and nodded.

'Granted Captain.'

XO

Jackson held Aaron close as he cried his eyes out behind the weapons shed.

'I-I-I don't k-know if I c-c-c-can do th-this anymore!' he sobbed brokenly, unable to continue with the tough guy act.

Jackson nodded and looked down into Aaron's shining blue eyes.

'He killed himself…because…of what we are!' he gasped.

Jackson nodded once again and kissed Aaron's forehead.

'Mmm…but he didn't have someone like we do, did he?'

XO

_**Mum,**_

_**Tragedy has hit the camp. A young chap killed himself. I have to admit I didn't know him well but from what I knew of him, he was a fantastic soldier and a good laugh.**_

_**We're training hard here in Edinburgh and they expect to have us moved down to Wales now in a bit. One more step closer to France, which is a very exciting and terrifying thought.**_

_**Not much else to say. Getting along with the lads and having a laugh I suppose.**_

Love Jackson

XO

**J.**

**It's weerd not having you in the same room. Adam keeps talking crapp as usuall and Ryan keeps talking about Gozling. I'm skayrd four the furst time in my life.**

**What if we end up like that?**

**A x**

XO

A/N: So hope this is okay. More? Or should I end it soon?


	5. Chapter 5

Brothers In Arms

Part Five

Jackson sighed and looked over at Aaron, an inquisitive look in his bright, brown eyes.

'Can I ask you something?'

Aaron looked up, a curious look on his face. He looked up and down the deserted canteen, making sure there was no one hovering and listening to them.

'Yeah?'

Jackson wet his lips nervously and blushed slightly.

'Why can't you spell?' he gushed, his cheeks burning even brighter.

Aaron frowned and looked down at the report sheet in front of him, staring down at his untidy scrawl.

'I…'

'I mean, have you got learning difficulties or just…'

Aaron's eyes squinted slightly, feeling ashamed of himself.

'No, I've got no excuse. Just thick.' He snapped, grabbing his papers and shoving them in the manila folder beside him.

Jackson rolled his eyes.

'That's not what I meant Aaron and you know it.'

Aaron knew he was being ridiculous, he knew that Jackson was just concerned but he decided to be childish and go off in a huff.

'Maybe I don't. Maybe I don't understand _anything_, maybe the only reason I'm here with you is because I'm so amazingly stupid. I'd want to be stupid to think someone like you could care about someone like me anyway!' he hissed before spinning around and marching out of the room.

Jackson sighed loudly and ran his hands over his face.

He should have just kept his gob shut.

XO

Gary made his way across the canteen and draped his arm across Jackson's shoulders.

'Hey you…I thought I'd find you sitting in some dark corner, brooding about the unfairness of life.' He teased, his eyes twinkling.

Jackson forced a smile, trying to swallow the disgust that was threatening to spill from deep inside him. Ever since Joe Gosling had taken his own life Jackson had felt an irrational hatred towards Gary. He knew that Gary hadn't done anything per say, but he also knew how Gary felt about homosexuals, about people like him.

'Just…needed some peace and quiet, you know?' he mumbled.

Gary nodded sympathetically, patting Jackson on the arm.

'Yeah mate…it's tough around here lately. I miss Emmerdale.'

Jackson nodded in agreement, allowing his eyes to drift closed for a second.

Everything, _every single thing_, had been **so** much easier there.

XO

Aaron sat at the desk by his bed and stared at the blank page before him. He knew he had to have the letter of recommendation written for Wylde before the end of the day but he was suddenly afraid to put pen to paper.

He _couldn't_ spell. There wasn't much point pretending he could anymore.

Jackson knew. Nathan knew. Cain knew. Paddy knew.

He was the laughing stock of the entire Battalion.

He frowned and put his head in his hands.

He couldn't do this anymore, he **really** couldn't.

XO

Cain frowned and took another drag from his cigarette, offering Paddy a pull. Paddy shook his head.

'No thanks, hate the stuff b-but each to their own!' he added hastily, seeing Cain's forehead wrinkle even more.

Cain smirked.

'So, what do we do with the lad?' he demanded, rubbing his hands from the cold.

Paddy shrugged, an unsure look on his face.

'I honestly don't know. He can't be released from duty, that much is sorted. But Nathan could easily have him demoted and placed at the Front Line.' He said, trying to keep the fear from his voice.

Cain shivered at the thought and shook his head.

'He's too good a soldier. Nathan wouldn't do that.'

'He might if you two don't bury the hatchet!' Paddy argued.

Cain rolled his eyes.

'He's not that petty and besides, he can't just get rid of Aaron for no reason. He needs some kind of evidence that Aaron is unable to do his job and he'll have a tough time finding that because Aaron is smashing it.'

Paddy couldn't help but smile at Cain's warm words for his nephew.

'You're right, of course you are, but still… Nathan could do something.' He said anxiously.

Cain took with last drag from his fag and shook his head.

'He won't. Mark my words.'

XO

Adam stopped polishing his boots and looked up at Ryan curiously.

'Do you think Gosling is happy now?'

Ryan rolled his eyes and put the iron down, placing his hands on his hips.

'Right, are you gay Adam?'

Adam shook his head quickly.

'Do you fancy Gosling?'

Adam laughed and shook his head again.

'I said I wasn't gay.'

Ryan nodded.

'Good. Now what is your _obsession_ with Gosling? You barely knew the lad and

now he's all you can talk about.'

Adam shrugged and went back to cleaning his shoes.

'I just…a mate of mine was like Gosling once and I just…I hope he wouldn't do anything stupid, you know?'

Ryan frowned, a confused look on his face.

'Is this your backwards way of telling me that you want to kill yourself?'

Adam smiled and shook his head.

'No Ryan, I'm not gay and I don't want to kill myself.'

'But you know someone who is and does? Who is he? Do I know him?'

XO

Aaron finished his letter and put it into its envelope. He slowly rose from his seat and left his company quarters to go and find Paddy.

He crossed the muddy field over to the casualty wing and stepped inside the tent.

'Paddy?' he called, marching through the marquee.

Paddy stepped out from behind one of the closed off beds.

'Aaron!' he exclaimed warmly, smiling happily.

Aaron tried not to feel guilty and handed him the envelope.

'Just…um…please.' He mumbled.

Paddy's smile didn't falter.

'No problem, I should have it finished by dinner time.' He promised.

Aaron nodded gratefully and took a step back.

'Well I better…go…' he mumbled, avoiding the bed where Joe Gosling had lain not a week ago.

Paddy nodded sadly, understanding why Aaron couldn't be here.

XO

'JACKSON! JACKSON!'

Jackson looked up from the rifle he was fingering and saw Ryan beckoning him over behind the weapons shed.

He frowned and smiled bemusedly, slowly getting to his feet.

'COME ON!' Ryan roared impatiently.

Jackson marched over to Ryan's side, curiosity getting the better of him.

As soon as he was near enough Ryan grabbed him and pushed him behind the shed forcefully.

Jackson laughed and looked at Ryan in amusement.

'Yes?'

Ryan took a deep breath.

'Are you queer?'

Jackson's smile vanished from his lips and he frowned angrily.

'You what?' he growled, hoping against hope that Aaron hadn't told someone.

Ryan chuckled and patted him on the back.

'It's not you then…Adam said one of his mates was queer and suicidal so I'm asking anyone who's ever spoken to Adam if it's them.'

Jackson shook his head and shrugged Ryan's hand off of him.

'I wouldn't do that Ryan. Some one _will_ deck you.'

Ryan smiled even wider.

'Gave you a fright, did I?'

XO

Adam climbed onto Aaron's bed and lay beside him. Aaron groaned and rolled on to his side.

'Do one Adam.'

Adam chuckled and turned on his side as well, spooning Aaron.

'Can we talk for a small, tiny second?' he whispered.

Aaron could hear the seriousness in his voice and turn around so that they were facing each other.

'Go on then. One tiny second.'

Adam took a deep breath and grabbed Aaron's free hand in his.

'Remember when you kissed me?'

Aaron frowned and tried to snap his hand back for Adam but Adam was persistent.

'No, mate please! Just here me out! Do you remember?'

Aaron sighed painfully and nodded, images of that warm summers night playing in front of his eyes.

'Well…you said that you weren't queer and mate I believed you because I wanted to believe you. But now…I don't know…after the whole Gosling thing well, I don't want you spending your life denying something that's a huge part of you. So…if you're _gay_…well…that's okay.'

Aaron looked at his best friend in confusion.

'It's not okay. Look at what happened to Gosling? And if you tell anyone Adam-'

'Aaron! I wouldn't do that! You know I wouldn't! I love you more than anyone else, Christ more than my parents even. I'd never do anything to hurt you.'

Aaron bit his lip and nodded slowly.

'Okay.'

Adam smiled.

'Okay you're gay?'

Aaron laughed softly and blushed.

'I'm not saying that you sod!'

Adam chuckled and wrapped his arms around Aaron.

'Fine…I love you mate!'

'I love you-'

'Christ, you two look cosy!'

Both boys leapt apart and looked down at Ryan, closely followed by Jackson.

'It's not what it looks like!' Adam explained hastily.

Ryan rolled his eyes.

'Well we know that! Neither of you are queer. But it did look weird mate.'

Jackson nodded slowly, his confused eyes boring it Aaron's.

'Very strange.'

XO

Jackson sipped his beer and looked at Aaron thoughtfully.

'I didn't mean to insult you over your spelling.'

Aaron nodded and felt across the grass in the pitch dark so that he could take Jackson's hand.

'I know…I was just being a div.'

Jackson laughed.

'Wow, admitting that you're wrong! You and Adam must have had quite the little chat!' he giggled.

Aaron pushed himself closer to Jackson and wrapped his arms around his neck.

'He's my best mate Jay. I'm going to tell him things I cant tell you.'

Jackson inhaled Aaron musky smell and shook his head.

'There's nothing you can't tell me Aaron. I mean that.'

Aaron smiled and blushed, relieved that Jackson couldn't see him.

He slowly lowered his lips to Jackson's, savouring the taste of him.

They kissed slowly and meaningfully, enjoying the feeling of the other pressed so close against them.

This was perfect.

Jackson pulled away first, keeping his hands wrapped around Aaron's waist.

'Why did you try to kill yourself?'

XO

_**Mum,**_

_**Remember when I was younger you'd tell anyone who'd listen that I was more like my dear old mother than my good for nothing daddy? Well, I definitely inherited that big gob of yours that you're never able to shut.**_

_**I said something very stupid to a good mate of mine a couple of days ago and he hasn't spoken to me since.**_

_**I wasn't prying because I really care about him; I just wanted to find out more about him. That's all. I've told him practically everything about myself. I just don't understand why he's hiding from me.**_

_**Everything else is the same as usual.**_

_**Love,**_

_**YOUR idiot of a son, Jackson**_

XO

**J,**

**Becoze of what I am. That's why.**

**A**

XO

A/N: Wow, thank you for all the wonderful comments! Hope this one is satisfactory! x


	6. Chapter 6

Brothers In Arms

Part Six

Two weeks. Jackson and Aaron hadn't spoken _one_ word to each other in two weeks. Jackson had tried, he had cornered Aaron at every opportunity possible and had all but begged on his knees for forgiveness but Aaron was having none of it. He was a cold-hearted little bastard when he felt like it.

Jackson ran his hand through his hair and watched as Aaron showed Gary how to use an AK-47. He was showing every soldier individually. Jackson prayed that Aaron wouldn't turn the gun on him.

'Right, Walsh, your turn.' He called without turning around to face him.

Jackson took a deep breath and made his way over, terrified of the reception he would receive.

Gary winked at him as he went past.

'Piece of cake.' He mumbled as he went grinning back to the rest of the group.

Jackson forced a smile and continued marching towards Aaron. He slowed down as he reached his side and waited in silence.

'Pick up your weapon.' Aaron ordered.

Jackson did as he was told, surprised at how heavy the gun was.

'Point towards the marker over there.' He indicated, pointing at a red dot in the middle of a black circle about 700 metres away.

Jackson raised his gun and was about to shoot when Aaron stood behind him, pressing his mouth very close to Jackson's ear.

'I miss you.'

Jackson shivered and tried to keep his weapon steady.

'Point it down more.' He demanded.

Jackson did as he was told.

'I miss you too.'

Aaron smiled and very inconspicuously kissed the side of Jackson's neck, making it look like he was showing Jackson how to aim for his target.

'Weapons shed tonight?' Jackson asked hopefully.

Aaron chuckled and shook his head.

'No chance mate. I miss you; I don't forgive you. Right, release the trigger.'

Jackson did as he was told and hit the bull's-eye.

'Well done. FLYNN, COME ON!'

'How long until you forgive me?'

Aaron shrugged, the glint in his eye suddenly gone.

'I don't know Jay.'

XO

Adam took in Aaron's miserable expression and decided enough was enough.

'Aaron, c'mere.' He called.

Aaron shuffled down to the end of the sleeping quarters, wondering what the Hell Adam wanted.

Adam grabbed him and dragged him into the empty shower room.

'Right, we're not leaving until you tell me what's wrong.'

Aaron frowned and went to push past Adam but Adam shouldered him with such force that he ended up on his backside.

'I mean it Aaron.' He warned.

Aaron sighed and shook his head, still sitting on the ground.

'It's nothing. Honest.'

'Liar.'

Aaron threw Adam a filthy look.

'Why don't you just leave me alone, eh? When I actually _needed_ you, you weren't there Adam! So quit playing the perfect best mate role now, alright?'

Adam looked hurt, his brown eyes misting over.

'I said I was sorry Aaron.'

Aaron shook his head and looked away.

'Just leave me alone Adam. I wont do anything stupid, I promise you that much.'

Adam nodded, shock still etched in his features.

'O-Okay.'

XO

Jackson took a deep breath and sat down beside Gary in the canteen.

'Can I ask you something?'

Gary swallowed his mouthful of pasta and nodded.

'Sure mate. What's up?'

Jackson sighed heavily and slumped into his seat.

'Right, well…I've upset me…girlfriend and I've apologised and told her that I was wrong and all that but she still hasn't forgiven me. She told me she missed me but that she can't forgive me. What the Hell do I do?'

Gary pulled a face.

'In the doghouse eh? What a nightmare. Have you tried flowers and chocolates?'

Jackson smirked.

'She's not really a flowers and chocolates kind of gal.'

Gary shook his head.

'The most complicated ones rarely are. Have you tried writing a poem?'

Jackson fought the urge to laugh.

'I don't know if she'd like that.'

Gary rolled his eyes impatiently.

'Well then tell her you've been mortally wounded at war. She'll have to forgive you then!'

Jackson shook his head and stood up.

'Thanks mate, but I doubt any of them will work.'

Gary nodded.

'Well then, just be honest. Tell her you made a mistake, you're sorry and that you'd like it if you two could put it behind ye and if not then maybe it's time you called it a day.'

Jackson grinned and nodded.

'That's perfect! Thanks mate!'

XO

Ryan looked at Adam, an anxious expression on his face.

'Christ mate, you look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?'

Adam shook his head and lay down on his bed, pulling the pillow over his face. He didn't need anyone to see his tears.

'Adam? Adam? Talk to me!' Ryan demanded, shaking Adam roughly.

'Just…leave me alone Ryan. I need to think.' Came the muffled reply.

XO

Cain shook his head in frustration and glared at Nathan.

'With all due respect _sir_, you have no proof! None!' He blazed; his eyes alight with fury.

Nathan smirked and looked down at his perfectly manicured nails.

'In all honesty, I don't need it Dingle. If I want Livesy gone then it's _adios!_' he chuckled.

Cain shook his head in disbelief.

'Why would you get rid of a good lad? He's doing his job and he's doing it well! I don't see the problem?' Cain insisted.

Nathan's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward in his chair a bit.

'_That's_ my problem!' he snapped.

Cain raised his eyebrows.

'That I can't see one?' he asked cautiously.

Nathan nodded excitedly.

'Yes! You're blind! I see exactly what's going on and that's that his men are too familiar with him, he encourages banter! Some of his men even come and go as they please in his sleeping quarters! That is not efficient and it doesn't help us train these men in any kind of way!' Nathan exclaimed.

Cain blinked, feeling blindsided. He had no idea that this had been going on. He had no idea that Aaron had gotten so sloppy.

'Let me talk to him. He's a good lad.' Cain said robotically, unable to believe that he was close to sounding like Paddy.

Nathan shrugged and sat back down in his seat.

'Doesn't make a difference to me I suppose.'

'Thank you.'

'_Sir._'

Cain swallowed hard.

'Sir.'

XO

Aaron looked up as he saw Cain march across the field towards himself and Easy Company. He could tell from a distance that it was bad news coming his way.

'Flynn, line the men up and count fifty press ups, right?' Aaron demanded, never taking his eyes off of Cain.

Flynn nodded quickly, delighted that he had been singled out.

Gary rolled his eyes at Jackson and shook his head.

'Teachers pet.' He muttered as the crouched down, preparing themselves for the press ups.

'LIVESY! OVER HERE NOW!' Cain bellowed as soon as he was near enough.

All of the men's heads swivelled round as they turned to see Cain's furious expression.

'Turn around.' Aaron snapped back at the men.

Jackson looked at Aaron in concern, he didn't like the fear he could see barely disguised behind the blue orbs.

'Walsh! Drop!' Flynn ordered forcing Jackson to tear himself away from Aaron's anxious face.

Aaron made his way over to Cain, just out of earshot of the men.

'What?' he growled.

Cain frowned, nearly pulling back his lips and snarling.

'Don't you dare make a fool of me lad, right? I don't take kindly to people who think they're smarter than me.'

Aaron raised his eyebrows.

'What are you on about Cain?'

Cain grabbed Aaron by the lapels of his jacket.

'Do your job properly, d'ya hear me? If Wylde wants you moved there is absolutely nothing I can do. Nothing Aaron! He knows you can't spell and I think he's nearly worked out that you mightn't have actually gone to a training college. Now if you screw this up lad, it's your own problem. If you want to be shot in front of the martial squad or sent to the front line, keep going the way you're going. At this rate I'll be burying you before the end of the month.' Cain exclaimed passionately, shaking Aaron for good measure.

'I **am** doing me job properly!' Aaron snapped, trying desperately to swallow the lump of emotion in his throat.

Cain cared about him; that would have been obvious to a blind man.

Cain shook his head and let go of Aaron.

'Treat the men like Henshall treated you. Stop leaving them into your sleeping quarters and see if you can find someone who'll write up your field reports. I'm warning you Aaron, you're a dead man if you don't buck up.'

XO

Adam looked up from his desk as Aaron marched down into the shower room, a thoughtful look on his face.

Adam slowly rose from his seat and carefully followed him, an unsure look on his face.

'Mate?' he called, stepping around the corner to where Aaron was stripping down.

Aaron's head snapped up, the thoughtful look turning to one of guilt.

'What do you want?' he mumbled.

Adam nodded, knowing that Aaron was trying to apologize.

'It wasn't my fault that I wasn't there when you needed me. You pushed me away. You left me with no choice but I think I came through in the end. Do you really feel like I abandoned you mate?'

Aaron shook his head miserably.

'No. I know I forced you to.'

Adam sighed with relief and sat down on the toilet seat, watching Aaron climb into the shower.

'Good…so what are you so worried about?'

Aaron shook his head again.

'I don't want to talk about it.'

'But mate-'

'Adam, _please_…just leave it, yeah?'

XO

'And then I turned around to her and I goes, "Darling, I am a French billionaire with only three weeks to live, please just sha-' Gary was silenced when there was a sharp knock on the Easy Company bedroom door.

All the men sighed, hopping out of their beds and lining up; afraid it was a surprise inspection.

After another couple of seconds the door opened and Aaron stepped inside.

'At ease lads.'

The stance relaxed and all the men looked at their Captain curiously, wondering what was happening.

'I'm just off the telephone with Sergeant Henshall and it seems that recruits are needed urgently in France. Now, Hound Company will be making the move down next Tuesday and it seems that you men will be following that Saturday or the next Wednesday. However, Leave has been organized for this weekend. Finishing duties at 9 a.m. Friday morning, returning the Monday afternoon for twelve p.m.'

All the men smiled excitedly, delighted by the idea of getting out for a weekend on the tear.

Aaron continued.

'I recommend that you go and see your loved ones, it might be the last time you ever do.'

The smiles vanished as the news sunk in.

France.

War.

Death.

Gary sighed beside Jackson.

'What a dampner, eh?'

Jackson was about to nod when Aaron spoke again.

'Walsh, a word outside please Private.'

XO

Ryan looked at Adam uneasily.

'France.'

Adam nodded, a nervous smile plastered to his face.

'France.'

'It's dangerous.'

Adam nodded again, trying to calm his shaking hands.

'We'll be fine.'

Ryan sighed and took out his notebook.

'Better write my letters then, eh?'

Adam's smile vanished.

He didn't want to write any letters.

He didn't want his mother to receive a letter saying that he was dead.

He frowned deeply and looked at Ryan in confusion.

'But-'

'It's just a precaution mate.' Ryan chuckled.

Adam shook his head vigorously.

'I'm not writing a letter. I'm _not_ going to die.'

XO

'If I promote you to Captain you don't have to go to France.' Aaron whispered, not looking Jackson in the eye.

Jackson raised an eyebrow.

'And why would you do that?'

Aaron blushed a little and looked up at the older man.

'Because I care about you…and you're a good soldier.'

Jackson smiled and shook his head in disbelief.

'You care about me enough to stop me from fighting a war but yet you don't trust me enough to tell me about yourself, to let me in. I'll be honest Aaron, I'm getting tired of this.' He said softly.

Aaron averted his gaze, trying desperately to keep his cool.

'Jay…please…'

Jackson shook his head.

'No Aaron, you know I realized when you weren't talking to me that I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't try to deliberately offend you or anything like that. I was showing that I cared, that I want to know everything about you; that I want to know you. But you saw it as some insult. _You_ were wrong Aaron. Deal with it.'

Aaron shook his head and blinked back his tears.

'Fine. I'll just do one so.' He muttered before stomping off in a huff.

Jackson turned around and froze when he saw Gary waiting for him by the door.

'I told you to tell "her" that _you_ made a mistake, not that "she" did, you div.'

XO

_**Mum,**_

_**I know it's late notice and all that jazz but I'm on leave this weekend so I'll be making my way down to you on Friday. Should be home around teatime. **_

_**Yaaaaay.**_

_**I took your advice and stood up for myself and you know what, it didn't work but what a surprise eh? It came from you, I should have known better.**_

_**See you soon,**_

_**Love Jackson **_

XO

**Jay,**

**Just remembur that you askt. **

**My mum and dad are still alive, I lyed. I hate my dad and I nevur want to see my mum agen. She left me when I was a kid and my dad treated me like shit so I moved to Emmerdale to live wit Cain but he didn't want me so he made me move in wit Paddy. I've bin wit Paddy since I was 15.**

**Last summur I kisst Adam. That's when I new that I am what I am. I didn't like it and I new that people wood be dissapointed so I tried to hang meself. It didn't work and Adam found me just as I kickt away the chair.**

**I didn't evur go to skool until I moved to Emmerdale. I can't spell and I can only kind of read. I'm thick. **

**I don't want you to go to France becoz I love you.**

**A x**

XO

A/N: Well, as usual, please do tell me what you think and con-crit is more than welcome. X


	7. Chapter 7

Brothers In Arms

Part Seven

**I don't want you to go to France becoz I love you.**

Jackson stared at the last sentence of his letter and frowned deeply.

He threw back the covers of his bed and pulled on his uniform that was folded neatly on his chair.

'Going to visit Livesy?' Gary whispered from the bed opposite him, sitting up with a smirk.

Jackson shook his head and pulled on a t-shirt.

'No…I've got to speak with Cain.'

Gary rolled his eyes and lay back down.

'Yeah, right. Queer.' He grumbled.

Jackson counted to ten in his head, telling himself to ignore Gary and his barbed comments.

He didn't have to time to deal with him. He needed to see Aaron.

XO

The sound of frantic knocking woke Ryan up. He sat up blearily and winced at the pounding on the door.

'Bloody Hell!' he muttered, falling out of his bed and stumbling to the door.

'Who the fuck is that?' Adam groaned from underneath his sheets.

Aaron sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes.

'Have we been bombed?' he asks sleepily.

Ryan shakes his head and pulls the door open, revealing a very flushed looking Jackson Walsh.

'What do you want?' Ryan snapped, annoyed at being disturbed from his sleep.

'I uh, I need to talk to Captain Livesy. It's urgent.'

Ryan was about to tell him where to shove it when Aaron appeared by his side, half dressed, a slight blush on his cheeks.

'It's alright Ryan. I deal with this.'

XO

Aaron dragged Jackson into the empty hospital, knowing that Paddy would be asleep long ago. They kissed passionately, their hands roaming each other's bodies hungrily.

'I love you too.' Jackson gasped breathlessly as Aaron pushed him up against a bed. Aaron smiled down at him, his blue eyes sparkling brightly.

'Do you mean that?' he asked, slightly anxious.

Jackson chuckled softly and nodded his head fondly.

'Of course I do, you div. I'd never lie to you, ever.'

Aaron smiled even wider.

'Good. Because I'll never lie to you again. I promise.'

XO

Jackson looked up from his breakfast to see Gary watching him curiously, a smirk on his face.

'Morning.' He smiled.

Jackson nodded cautiously.

'So…Livesy, eh?' Gary chuckled, leaning closer so that no one in the nearly deserted canteen could catch a snippet of their conversation.

'What about him?'

Gary rolled his eyes.

'Please Jackson; I saw the two of ye the other night. I never thought you two…He's very manly…' Gary mumbled thoughtfully, his bright eyes searching Jackson's.

Jackson shrugged.

'I don't know what you _think_ you saw or heard Gary, but believe me, it wasn't **that**.' Jackson chuckled casually.

Gary's eyes widened.

'He said that he cared about you and that he didn't want you fighting in France.' He insisted.

Jackson frowned.

'He's a mate. A very good mate and he's eighteen Gary. You know what it was like back then, he's scared I'll get shot or blown up or something. The kid's been abandoned all his life. I'm like his big brother or something.'

Gary's eyes narrowed and shook his head a little.

'No, it was more than that, it was Jackson!'

Jackson forced what he hoped was a dismissive laugh.

'No, it really wasn't. Jesus, you didn't think I was…_**queer**_, did you Gaz?'

Gary blushed slightly and quickly shook his head.

'No…I was just messing with yer head, wasn't I?'

XO

'I don't want to go to France.' Adam whispered to Aaron as they finished their final lap of the field.

Aaron gave his best friend a sympathetic smile.

'I'd make you Captain if I could Adam.'

Adam sighed and shook his head.

'No… I mean, I don't want to kill anyone. I don't want to be killed.'

Aaron frowned.

'Who said you'll die?'

Adam laughed breathlessly and shook his head once again.

'Aaron…twenty soldiers go to France, four survive. I'm fucked.'

Aaron slowed to a stop, ignoring Henshall's whistle.

'You're not going.' He said firmly.

Adam jogged on the spot beside him.

'I have to.'

Aaron shook his head adamantly, ignoring the shoves of the passing soldiers.

'No. No, I mean it Adam. No way. I'm not losing you mate, not now.'

XO

Cain stared at Aaron in disbelief.

'Okay, so let me get this straight; you want me to find a way to make sure that Adam doesn't have to serve the duty that he's been trained and paid to do because you're afraid he might get hurt.' Cain repeated, his dark eyes growing darker by the second.

Aaron didn't know what else to do so he nodded.

'Yeah.'

Cain watched his nephew for a moment and then burst out laughing. Aaron blushed and glared at his uncle.

'It's not supposed to be funny Cain.'

Cain wiped his eyes, pretending to be crying with laughter.

'Oh I know Aaron, but it really is.' He chuckled.

Aaron shook his head and put his cap back on.

'Forget about. Forget I said anything.'

Cain nodded in agreement.

'Okay, I will because that is without a doubt the stupidest thing that I ever heard in me life, and remember; I am married to Charity. I can't do that Aaron and you know why. All you can do is hope that Adam has got the balls to protect himself and look after himself, all right?'

Aaron sighed.

'Yes.' He whispered.

Cain rolled his eyes and nodded once again.

'All right then. Off you go.'

XO

Aaron didn't know why he was crying. He had no idea why he was curled in a ball in the corner of the shower room bawling his eyes out. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and tried to stop the tears.

Adam was going to war. Jackson was going to war.

Aaron was going back to Emmerdale to train more recruits.

His life was just a constant circle that he couldn't get out of. He would never step up and become a hero because he was such a chronic coward.

XO

All of Easy Company and Fox Company looked around the marquee in confusion. They had no idea why they were here. It was Friday morning; they were supposed to be on leave.

Adam wriggled closer to Ryan, an anxious look on his face.

'What do you think they want?' he asked urgently.

Ryan shrugged. He seemed so unfazed by proceedings.

Adam was about to spin around and ask Jackson when Cain and Aaron entered, grim looks on their faces. Adam felt his heart sink; he knew what was coming.

'I have bad news lads.' Cain started, looking around the congregation of young men.

He winced inwardly when he saw a few faces fall. They weren't idiots.

'Leave is cancelled. Go back to your sleeping quarters and back your bags, you're going down to Wales today and should be in France by tomorrow evening. Easy Company follow me.' Cain ordered, turning on his heel to march out of the marquee.

Aaron waited until he was gone and looked around the crestfallen group.

'I'm sorry lads…I-I tried.' He managed to choke out.

Gary rolled his eyes, an ugly sneer on his face.

'You tried? I might never see my mum again but I'm supposed to find comfort in the fact that you 'tried'?' he snapped.

A few of the younger men murmured.

Jackson tried not to look disappointed but he was, desperately so.

He had hoped that he would get to spend a day with Aaron and a day with his mother, saying goodbye and preparing for the worst.

Aaron hung his head in shame, looking so defeated, so broken.

'I don't know what to say.' He admitted.

'How about that you're nothing but a coward and that maybe you shouldn't be training us because what the Hell do you know about combat!' Anthony Jameson roared, his usually calm demeanour drastically changed.

Something broke behind Aaron's eyes and he nodded slowly.

'You're right.'

'Queer!' Gary spat.

Aaron nodded.

'Okay. Fine.'

Suddenly Jackson could see the suicidal Aaron, the one who had no fight left. And he didn't stick up for him. He didn't open his mouth.

XO

Aaron held Jackson back as the other men filed out, grumbling curses under their breath and the like. Jackson avoided Aaron's watery gaze and tried to ignore the burning feeling of guilt that was turning his stomach.

'You okay?' he mumbled, afraid to look up and see the hurt in those gorgeous eyes of his.

Aaron nodded slowly and cleared his throat.

'This…I mean, _us_…it's over.' He croaked.

Jackson frowned, looking up suddenly, an unsure look on his face.

'W-what?' he whispered.

Aaron looked at Jackson, a disappointed look in his eyes.

'I said we're finished. It's not…I mean…' Aaron sighed shakily, looking at Jackson seriously. 'I thought I loved you but…I…I don't.'

XO

_**Mum,**_

_**Leave is cancelled. I'm heading to France. Better get to your knees and start praying that somehow, someone is going to send your boy home to you alive and not in a box because the stories I've heard with upset even the most confident soldier.**_

_**Lots of love, always,**_

_**Jackson x **_

XO

_Aaron, _

_You're my best mate. If I die please give Mum my letters._

_Love Adam_

XO

**Jackson,**

**Best of look**

**Aaron **

XO

_**Aaron,**_

_**I don't understand how someone can be so sure one minute that they love a person and the next completely doubting their feelings. I know that I don't doubt mine and I love you. I want you to know that if I die, I died loving you.**_

_**Thank you for making the past few months the most wonderful of my life.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Jackson**_

XO

LIVESY IS A DIRTY QUEER! HOPE THE GERMANS BOMB YOUR CAMP! GO TO HELL YOU UNNATURAL!

XO

A/N: Well, please tell me what the general consensus is.: )


	8. Chapter 8

Brothers In Arms

Part Eight

Jackson sat in silence and watched as Flat Company lined up, collecting their chutes and other equipment for the jump in France. He looked down at his now cold porridge and placed the bowl down beside his sleeping bag. He wasn't hungry anymore, the fear taking away his appetite.

Tomorrow morning he would be lining up like so many other young men for his first ever attempt at combat.

Tomorrow morning he would be committing suicide.

XO

Aaron watched as Paddy folded up his stethoscope and placed it in his travel bag. Paddy hummed a happy tune to himself, lost in the world of his own thoughts. Aaron cleared his throat and looked at the man uncertainly, afraid of seeming vulnerable.

'Do…do you have to go?' he croaked, pulling at the sheet beside him, averting his gaze quickly.

Paddy froze and gently sat down beside Aaron, his kind eyes searching Aaron's face.

'I think you already know the answer to that question.' He said softly, placing his hand over Aaron's knee.

Aaron nodded miserably, fighting desperately against the tears that were threatening to fall.

'I know.' he whispered, pulling his sleeves down over his hands and balling his fists. For the first time in months he felt like the lost eighteen year old that he was.

'I'll be back home, safe and sound before you know it.' Paddy said cheerfully, anxious to lift the heavy atmosphere that was smothering the two of them.

Aaron looked up at him for the first time since the conversation had begun, tears swimming in his eyes.

'Will you though? Paddy…I can't lose you, I have no one left.' He gasped, hot tears pouring down his cheeks.

Paddy felt his heart break and wrapped his arms around Aaron protectively.

'Listen to me lad, these are hard times that we are living in and I know that if the worst did happen that you'd be lonely for a while but Aaron you have to remember that we have a country to save. We can't let the dictators win.'

Aaron buried his head into Paddy's chest and snorted softly.

'I never really had you down for a patriot Pads.'

Paddy chuckled to himself and kissed the top of his head.

'I'm not really Aaron, I just want you and Rhona and my baby to have a chance at a better future.'

XO

Adam threw himself down beside Jackson and wrapped his blanket around himself tighter, an unhappy look on his face.

'What do you think are the chances of all the Nazis coming down with the flu or something and they have to forfeit the war?' he mumbled, his teeth chattering from the cold.

Jackson shook his head and tried to stop himself from shivering.

'I don't know but if they don't give us more blankets there wont be anyone for the bloody Nazi's to fight!' he snapped.

Adam chuckled and nodded in agreement, shifting closer to Jackson so that their shoulders were touching.

'What happened between you and Aaron?' he whispered so that none of the other men could hear.

Jackson turned to face Adam, shock written all over his face.

'Aaron told you?' he asked incredulously.

Adam nodded, a small grin on his face.

'Of course he did, I'm his best mate.'

Jackson blushed a little and looked away, unsure of whether he should talk to Adam about it or not.

Adam sighed, realizing that Jackson was going to stay silent about the whole affair.

'Fine, don't talk. I know it all anyway Jackson and I may as well tell you that you're an idiot to think that he doesn't love you. I know Aaron and he don't say things that he doesn't mean. Ever.'

XO

Aaron strolled around Emmerdale, looking around at the village that he knew like the back of his hand. He knew everyone and everyone knew him. He loved it here; he loved the relaxation and the peacefulness of the place. He love the way that if he needed milk or sugar that every door in the village would open for him and whether they liked him personally or not, they would always share what they had.

He felt so safe and happy here that for a split second he allowed himself to forget about the fact that the man he loved and his best friend were jumping into the war today.

Just for a split second though.

XO

Jackson braced himself against the ferocious wind as the plane flew along the coast of France. Ryan shouted out numbers and soldiers dropped one by one. Finally it was Jackson's turn.

'SIX. GO. SIX!' Ryan roared, patting Jackson on the back.

Jackson squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath before launching himself from the moving plane. The wind deafened him and he desperately pulled the string of his chute, relieved when it opened.

His relief soon turned to terror as he saw some of his fellow soldiers being shot down.

This was it.

_This_ was war.

XO

Cain watched his nephew push his dinner around his plate and sighed, putting down his book and glaring at the younger man.

'What are you moping about now?' he demanded, a hint of concern within the depths of his dark, brown eyes.

Aaron shrugged and pushed his plate away, a bored look on his face.

'Nothing. Just sick of beans.'

Cain chuckled and shook his head.

'What kind of a fool do you take me for? Yer sulking over that Barton boy, aren't you? He'll be fine Aaron.'

Aaron stared at his uncle in disbelief.

'You don't know that Cain. He might be dead now for all we know.'

Cain snorted and regarded his nephew coolly.

'And you might choke on your peas. Or I might fall and hit my head. If Barton is meant to live, he'll live. If not, well, he was a lovely lad.'

Aaron kicked back his chair and jumped to his feet, a furious look on his face.

'You have no idea, do you know that?'

Cain looked up, suddenly interested.

'Have no idea about what?'

Aaron stared him down for a minute before answering.

'What it's like to love someone.'

Cain grinned and something flashed in his brown eyes dangerously.

'Careful lad, you might give people the wrong idea.'

XO

Jackson picked his way through the debris carefully, his gun cocked and ready by his side. He tried not to look at the bodies, tried to avoid searching the faces to see if they were someone he knew.

'All right Jackson?'

Jackson spun around and nearly cried with relief when he saw Ryan and Adam marching towards him. Well, Adam was marching, Ryan was hobbling.

'You okay mate?' Jackson asked Ryan.

Ryan nodded bravely.

'I'm fine.'

Adam snorted and elbowed him playfully.

'Aw mate, after all your bull about being the best jumper in our battalion what happens on your very first jump? You twist your ankle! It's priceless!'

Ryan blushed and grinned lopsidedly.

'Shut it…I'll be fine once I rest it for a while.'

Jackson nodded encouragingly.

'Of course you will. As long as you can shoot at Nazis. That's all we need you for really.'

'That and your charm and wit of course.' Adam added mockingly.

XO

Nathan Wylde and Declan Maccey made their way across the Emmerdale camp, counting the battalions and the new recruits. Declan sighed and looked at Nathan anxiously.

'They need more soldiers urgently.'

Nathan nodded.

'I know, I was told. But these men need at least a month. We cant send them in with no know how or anything.' He argued.

Declan shook his head and looked down at his notes.

'I agree but we at least have to move them earlier. They're thinking of moving our base to France. Just outside Paris I believe. That way we're closer and we're quicker to get there.'

Nathan watched Aaron jog alongside his men, shouting and encouraging them.

'Maybe it's time we sent our Captains into war. They are supposedly our best trained men.'

Declan followed Nathan's gaze and his eyes landed on Aaron's racing figure.

'Not a chance Wylde, Dingle would never allow it. Ever.'

Nathan shrugged, a smug smile on his face.

'He'd have to just deal with it at the end of the day though. I'm his superior Maccey.'

XO

**Jackson,**

**I was an idote to tink tat I could convinse you to beleave tat I don't love you. Because I do mate. Do your best and pleas don't die.**

**Love Aaron x**

XO

_**Aaron,**_

_**Yesterday I did my first ever jump and I may aswell tell you that I was scared shitless. Never in my life have I experienced something as exhilarating nor as terrifying. I mean, as I soared through the air (or dropped to the ground, whichever you prefer), all I could think was that these men were shooting at me, ME. Jackson Walsh. Crazy, eh?**_

_**I don't know how long it will take to get this letter to you, so I don't know, maybe you'll have moved on or whatever. Or maybe this letter will get lost in the mail. Who knows, eh? I'm going to be honest mate, because I might just die.**_

_**I love you Aaron Livesy. I love your stupid haircut and your moody face. I love everything about you, even your childish antics. Please don't give up on me, Aaron.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Jackson x x**_

XO

**Ryan,**

**I love you**

**Adam**

XO

_Adam,_

_You are such a creep. I don't love you._

_Ryan _

XO

So sorry for the delay you guys! And I know that this one is short but get this, my best friends boyfriend CAME Out…!

Like, oh my God, no one was expecting that! And then I felt weird writing slash for a couple of days cause I was just kind of like Jesus… It was all very strange lads! But thanks for your patience anyway! Means a lot! Love you all. _**nxmxn**_


End file.
